Game boards with player figures for team sports having field markings of a playing field at a reduced scale and where the figures are to be removably disposed on the board are known through prior use. They comprise a reduced scale playing field made of a ferromagnetic plastic board with field markings and player figures provided with permanent magnets which magnetically adhere to the board. These game boards are used to analyze game situations as well as to describe the tactical steps used in combinations of moves on the board. The known game boards are well suited for use in team quarters. But they are ill suited for moving because they are bulky and heavy.